Two PKMN Rangers In Love
by XxBrendanxMayforeverxX
Summary: Chapter Seven Preview not the start of it: “So… Kate where exactly are we going? ” “We are going to a port named… Campbell Port” Kate said. “Do they sell soup there?”
1. Chapter 1 Her First Kiss

Hi second fanfic all in the sameday I dont think this is better than my first one but Im tired so no more today but maybe tomorrow

Disclaimer: I dont own pokemon but does it matter?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ Pokemon Ranger The Shadows of Almia

Chapter 1:Her first kiss Kate's Pov Kate was getting dressed for bed when she had to sneak out for awhile and thats when she met Keith but lets get to the time period now.  
Kate had snuck out with Keith when everyone was asleep they went outside to the capture and field move room."Keith where are you I cant see you"asked Kate "Over here" Keith answered indicating he was right beside her and then Keith did an unexpected thing, he suddenly grabbed onto My hand, you see they had been at school for a year and they grew very close to eachother Kate liked Keith and Keith liked didnt know it but Kate kept an album of all the times Keith and She would save people and when they where holding hands, she knew exactly what Keith was going to say and sure enough he said it "Kate I cant hide it any longer...But I knew I would have to say this sometime...When My Ruby Eyes met your Sapphire eyes I knew right away that I liked.  
no loved you it took me a while to realize that since you where so popular I would have tough luck to try and take you away"Keith said Truthfully just noticing the look on Kates face in the dim light. I was speechless I didnt know what to say when Keith grabbed my school tie pulled it up towards his face I looked at him my mouth in a small o of confusion I was slightly blushing and thats all I needed as he moved in for a kiss.

Keiths Pov It was a sensation like none other he had been around many girls but never felt love for them the girl that was for him was leaned in and kissed her on the lips he felt her body relax and she sunk into the kiss I was still holding onto her tie I let go of her tie, she pulled out of the kiss and Keith said"Follow me" as we walked outside our hands clasped together he took her to the dorms and into the boys room where everyone was sleeping Keith took off her coat and brung her to his bed"But Keith Im not aloud in here"Kate said"Im good at making it look like there only 1 person in a bed but your the first Ive ever tried to snuggle in bed your the first person I ever kissed"Replied Keith. And then Kate whispered into my ear"you mean your first girlfriend"I blushed red at this I was also surprised she actually liked him to then keith got in bed with Kate following she went under the covers and cuddled into his chest they started talking when they heard Isaac wake up Isaac was a tall scientific boy with mushroom-like hair and glasses that where pure glass without a scratch or a spec of dust he noticed a small breath in keiths bed and knew it was to small to be a boys breath he then realized keith had snuck a girl into the dormroom.

Isaacs Pov Isaac heard a low voice that he recognized even though keiths bed was across the room Isaac heard it clearly"Is the cost clear Keith"asked someone who Isaacs great memory immediately recognized it was Kate!'so Keith finally manned up and told her'Isaac thought to himself.I saw Keith look around his eyes resting on me looking at his sheet he put his head down as he saw me walking towards him I pulled off his sheet and rested my eyes on Kate looking up a surprised look on her face.I laughed silently and whispered"so Keith you finally manned up and told her,ha I said what I thought a second ago".Keith started blushing a dark red and was speechless when Kate answered"Yes he told me that he liked me"."Loved not liked remember"Keith corrected knocking on Kates head Kate giggled at this"dont tell anyone about this Isaac I have to take Kate back to her dorm its almost morning"Keith whispered getting up and putting on Kates Jacket"I wont I promise"Isaac said as Kate and Keith walked out of the room. In the hallway Kate thought'My first Kiss its so exciting I hope we get stationed at the same place' and thats when they reached the girls dorm room where Keith led Kate to her bed and left going back to his bed.


	2. Chapter 2 Kellyn Tries To Steal

Hi This is one where Keith bonds with a buizel I hope K when ever I say anyways(except this time of course) Keith or Kates partner will interupt me Buizel:Ok so Im supposed to bond with Keith and then he has to...Hey dont listen Im reading my script but Enjoy ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Part Two of pokemon Ranger Chapter 2: Kellyn tries to steal

Keiths pov When Keith woke up, he already started to wonder if his pokemon gossip magazine was here and sure anough it was. He flipped through pages only to find a page that he would dread for a while the media had watched the whole thing there was a full page of Keith and Kate every single detail...'Hey wheres Kellyn'Keith asked in his mind. he went to look out the window only to find Kellyn fighting a real ranger there was punches but only from Kellyn The ranger stood there in a daze knowing he had to stop Kellyn from getting away when two strange people with a big D on there shirts. The strange people took Kellyn and lead him to the gate it opened and they where gone. Keith dreaded what had happened when he felt no styler anywhere on his belt so he looked around and of course everyones styler was gone, he jumped out the window to help the ranger after he took the ranger inside to the infirmary he told him everything every single detail"-and this kid with that spike in his hair he stole the stylers oh and by the way my names Crawford"Crawford finished. Crawford had a simple afro and had a black vest on a red coat with a ranger symbol on it, black shorts and a styler--Wait where was his styler!"I know what your thinking that kid stole my styler and he tried to rough me up"Crawford nodded and said "Kellyn is his name and I dont know why Kellyn took them but I do have a reason he might've took them..."Keiths voice trailed off."Oh please do tell me"Crawford said an exciting aura emanating from him"well...I might as well say it since its in gossip magazine ok so you probably know Ive made friends with Kate like Girl friend-"he was interuppted by Crawford"Yes Ive read the magazine"."Anyways as I was saying Kellyn likes Kate to so he probably read the gossip magazine and found the page where Me and Kate are so he got enraged and stole all the stylers my guess is the girls will wake up soon and ask where the styler is listen"Keith grinned as he heard the girls waking up and then he heard screams"Wheres my styler"yelled one."Who took them"another he heard Kate scream"is this a joke by one of the boys who did it" all of them said "Keith" except for one she said "Kellyn".More screams"How can you blame Kellyn hes so sweet he would never do such a thi-"she got cut off as Keith and a beat up ranger walked into the room and said"Kellyn did it He roughed Me up but I gotta say hearing you girls scream was fuuunnny"Crawford Laughed."h-h-he did?"asked a girl."Yes"Keith answered."Kieth why are you on the rangers side Kellyn is your best friend!"Kate asked."Because I saw it with my own eyes" Kieth answered taking the gossip magazine to kate"Read page 126 you wont like it"  
Crawford watched as Kates eyes went wide with horror"They saw every single scene and they wrote it down word for word!"She yelled so loud that everyone grabbed there gossip magazine and went to page 126 and screamed in joy"Oh I knew it" said one."Every single detail word for word!!Ooo whats this the kissing part"Keith blushed a deep red Kate blushed a bright laughed so hard he fell on the floor and rolled down the Crawford came up he noticed all the girls giggling and looking at page 127 then one of them said"Oooo Chrissy and Crawford does'nt Crawford sound a little familair"  
Chrissy's sister said."Hey that not supposed to be there I chased the media away!well.. at least I didnt kiss her"Crawford said blushing red.  
The girls flipped to page 128 and this time it was so exciting they all jumped up and down for 5 minutes it was from fiorre two ranger heroes Lunick and Solana a picture of them kissing. and then keiths mind turned to Why Kellyn stealed when they heard a cry from downstairs Keith ran down so fast you could hardly see him.'A Buizel' he thought and ran to catch it. Oh and the Buizel was attacking the principle when it noticed Keith and ran to attack pulled out his styler and drew lines around the Buizel, Capturing it was pretty hard since it ran fast and used a really strong bubble atttack, eventually Buizel was caught and Keith took it to the gate but of course he wouldnt budge as soon as Keith walked away the Buizel wondered what he was going to do so he ran into the basement to get something and he was there for hours Kate was beginning to get worried and climbed down the stairs _  
What did yuh think is it a good second chapter? please review and tell me what you think needs improving Buizel:TAKE YOUR SUGAR AND TELL ME WHY I WOULDNT BUDGE You need to bond with him Keith:How come Kellyn stole the stylers Read the chapter!  
anyways Bye! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: How can I own this?You ask because I dont!  
Lavanna:Im introduced dont you think I look like Way fetch Ice:Yes, How you gonna get that marker off your face though Lavanna:what?Where?  
Ice:Its on your nose its yellow Lavanna: **:Rubbing nose with a towel:**Enjoy _  
Chapter 3 Introducing Team Whats it?

Kellyns pov "Stupid how could I ever think that Kate would be my girl, And now im in this place..."I paused as I heard footsteps"Whos there!!" My voice echoed around the room until I got my answer."You need not be afraid Kellyn we are a peaceful team, We are Team DimSun" A voice said from the darkness it was obvious the voice was a boys because this persons voice cut through darkness like ice..."Team WhatsIt? Who are you!!!!"Kellyn yelled as a boy with bright blue hair stepped out from the darkness"Its Team DimSun boy and I am Ice...And if you would like to join us we can get that Kate girl for you"  
Ice whispered while Kellyns heart leapt up into his throat as if he was listening to a scary story"B-b-but Keith and Kate together they are unbeatable"  
Ice Laughed a menacing laugh"We have information that Keith will be going to Fiore, and Kate will be in VeinTown right here in Almia"Ice said as another voice cut the darkness like Lava and Ice looked away blushing then turned back to listen to what the girl was saying"And Kate will be crushed up and wont have enough power without Keith by her side"A woman with Pink hair and to much make up for her own good walked out of the darkness and stood beside Ice.  
As suddenly as Ice had appeared so did another man With Yellow Hair who had a voice that didnt cut the darkness like anything really"I am Heath, Yes"Heath Yelled his accent a little of course now our main character appears please introduce..."Shut the Drama Narrator"Lavanna said into the air Fine A Big welcome to the main character..."I said Shut the drama Narrator"Lavanna shouted into the air ...and of course Kate burst through the doors of the old warehouse"You just gave away our secret hideout!!"Lavanna yet again shouted into the air. Sorry you know what lets end this confusing chat and let Kate talk."Kellyn Im here to save you...your not tied up?and whos shirt are you putting on?"Kate asked confused"Im sorry Kate But Im part of team DimSun now and your going down"Kellyn yelled taking out his new miniremo calling upon a charizard "Geyoh gyoh?"Charizard screeched suffering form the power of the miniremo Kellyn pressed some buttons Tippa Tappa"And enter!!!" Kellyn yelled as the charizard flew at Kate"It was Kates first hard capture since Keith and her got seperated and she ended up running away with a bit of styler energy left..."I beat Kate?Yes I beat the top ranger in school"  
Kellyn yelled letting the charizard go...Now lets go to the next pov..."stop telling SECRETS!!!!"Lavanna see you on the next pov.

Kates pov Kate was sitting under a tree near the warehouse crying"Whyd he have to join that team"Kate sobbed"doesnt he read there controlling pokemon not helping them"Kate whispered as she finally got herself together and headed to tell her operator Rhythmi what happened

5 minutes later after telling rhythmi everything

"Do you think Keith sent any mail?"Kate asked Rhythmi"why Of course Ive got it right here"Rhythmi said handing Kate A eagerly opened it and read what it said 'Dear Kate I really wish you could see this place its really beatiful last night I found a very rare flower people call it a time flower its on the back of this letter Your Truly Keith'So Kate went outside to plant the flower but when she touched it guess what happened...It started glowing and Keiths form apeared he was smiling of course "hey Kate I hope this flower works cause if it does send it back to me with you on it I wish I could see your face again...oops sorry got to go remember Lunick and Solana?I met them were doing a mission if its this important you should be called to this place...anyways Bye see you on this soon"Keiths picture faded from the time flower so Kate planted it and was thinking'Hmm Keith has gotten taller and its only been a month'Barlows picture appeared on her styler "Voicemail Voicemail Barlow here. in the fiore region there is some leads on Dimsun Take a boat to the fiore region your team mates for this mission are...Keith...Lunick...Solana. Barlow out" Kate was surprised by this'what a stroke of luck Ill get to see Keith'so she headed towards the town where she would get the boat and start her dangerous adventure into fiore.

Chimchar:Totally awesome but I wasnt in the time flower where was I umm...getting---Icecream?  
Chimchar:Nice try but I dont even like Icecream then lava cookies?  
Chimchar:Where!  
Munchlax:why? wasnt I introduced I am Kates partner You where defeating a fat peice of cheese Munchlax:Where!!! 


	4. Chapter 4 Kates Partner

So guess what munchlax your introduced in this Munchlax:Yay _  
Chapter 4 Kates partner

Kate remembered a dream that she had on the boat when she woke up to the sound of roaring waves crashing lightning and now all that was around her was Water...Just water...Bubbling water...Wait what was she thinking she had to get above the surface! She swam up and ended up going deeper so she swam down and ended up seeing light but just before she could reach it her eyes closed shut and she fell into a world of darkness...When she woke up she was on the boat again being looked at worriedly by the captain."What happened?"She spat out"There was a terrible storm and you saw a munchlax drouning so you went to save it and I saw you go down under a big wave holding the munchlax..."He breathed in a bit of air before continuing"luckily the Munchlax is fine but some bad news for you...You had hypothermia So I was worried you wouldnt make it but now..."He gasped for breath"You seem fine"He finished giving her the thumbs up sign"oh well all I remember is my dream...no Nightmare"Kate explained"Yes talk about your...Nightmare"The captain said"Well I was at the top of a building and This guy he said "You cannot defeat my ultimate pokemon..."

FlashBack

"You cant defeat my ultimate pokemon Darkria go"The man yelled tapping something into his keyboard "No way am I going to let you beat me"Kate said "Darkria show this fool the power of your nightmares and suck her into Your own world!"The man Screamed almost crazily as Darkria and Kate entered the Nightmare world"Help me...I am darkria but I cant control myself...I am a pokemon of good...not evil...Hes doing everything with his orb and my crystal"Darkria said trying to pull them out of this strange world"You are our only chance...Help...For me...and all pokemon"  
End Flashback

"So your telling me that?You saw Darkria?"The captain asked before noticing where they were"Ah we are here welcome to the fiore region"  
Kate stood up on the dock looking around before seeing a taxi saying to summerland reserved for Kate. So Kate jumped in and went on towards Summerland As soon as she got there She got email from Rhythmi"Voicemail Voicemail we have information that you are at summerland for you and Keiths test of courage"  
Rhythmis voice faded and her image dissapeared'Test of courage hmm-' her thoughts were cut off as he heard a surprised voice known as the one and only Keith "Kate!" Keith yelled. "Keith!"Kate yelled as they ran together and hugged eachother"Okay Break the hug up-"Lunick said and got hit in the face by by Solana"What was that for"Lunick complained"Remember you never break up a hug from a couple"Solana whispered"But the media broke up our hug"Lunick whispered back. As soon as the hug was over Keith and Kate started talking while following an annoyed Lunick and a EavesDropping Solana "So I heard that Kellyn joined team DimSun""Yeah maybe we'll see him today at this test of courage...Hey are you guys Eavesdropping!"Kate Yelled "No but your talking so loud I could hear you if I had Earplugs on"Lunick said."Uuuhh...Maybe?"Solana answered and quickly tried to change the subject "Ummm...Kate theres a munchlax following you is it your partner pokemon?"Solana asked"Huh oh yeah thats my partner hes the first one I captured"Kate answered. "Munch Munch" Kates partner said translation 'I like Crunchy and Munchy berries'."Uhhh why did that sound so random?"Lunick asked."Oh because he said I like crunchy and munchy berries"Kate answered."oh Ill stop talking now"Lunick said stopping and gazing at the giant temple where Kate and Keiths test would begin.

Was that a cliff hanger? I dont think so Munchlax:Yay I was Introduced Buizel: Im still not introduced and chimchar is an imposter hes not keiths partner Chimchar:Howd you know -_-well lets just finish this chapter up 


	5. Chapter 5 Test of Courage

**Disclaimer:Pokemon!Pokemon!!Well guess what I dont own it!**

Guess what Chim-I mean Buizel your introduced in this chapter

Buizel:Yay tis my brithday woot!

And im gonna stop doing translation so the pokemon just talk ok?

Riku:Hi Im going to be in a new story

Wha-your not supposed to be here

Diasuke:What you talking about your writing about us soon we can be anywhere so HA!

Uuuuh...**::**Blinks**::**fine

Munchlax:Thisis long when do we stop talking and start the story

And now a word from our beta reader.

[I love this fanfic its so awesome(mind you that I am just My brothers sister)Hi]

Munchlax: is anyone even listening to me

Hey Buizel wanna go get some icecream?

Buizel: YEAH!!!

Riku and Diasuke:Can we come to?

Munchlax:I give up

Yes enjoy the story

The Test of Courage

"So this is the place?"Kate asked."Yeah Keith you can let your partner out of your backpacknow"Lunick said. After Keith opened his backpack a candy bar wrapper fell out

"Uh oh"Keith said as a Buizels head popped out chocolate around its mouth "Hi everyone I remember Kate but who is the guy holding me Buizel HYPER"Buizel yelled."Im Keith your my partner pokemon remember"Keith yelled "Oh yeah"Buizel jumped out of the backpack Lunick Solana Keith and Kate traveled into the rock temple "How do we open the doors" Keith asked leaning on a rock that was kinda bulging and of course the door opened and Keith fell."uuh okay?"Lunick said" Lets go!". It seemed like they were walking for hours because the stairs strecthed on and on...Finally they found a broken door and walked through"Wonder what did this" Solana asked "a fire"said Lunick pointing to a match box beside the door."Fires if only I was there I could of put it out"Buizel said almost crying and noticed something"Wait a minute this is a steel door!"Buizel yelled"Eplosion"Keith guessed shrugging"Lets move on". They made there way to the first door but some strange people wouldnt let them in"Where uuuh...exploring the cavern so your... not aloud in...yeah thats it"Mystery man #1 said

"Oh yeah then whos leading the exploration"Keith and Kate asked waiting for an answer "Commander Kellyn is leadi-"Mystery man # 2 clapped a hand over his mouth"uuh my names Nelson and my partner is named Wilson...uuuuh well your going down by the order of Kellyn"Nelson said calmly whipping out his miniremo calling upon 5 pokemon: 3 Charizards,a Infernape,and a Houndoom. Kate seemed stunned by the Charizards so Keith stepped forward bravely and engaged the foe a few minutes later something happened and the last thing he heard was

"Keith!"

**................**

Yup I hope you like the story and please review about and also in your reviews answer the beta readers question:

[Was that really a cliff hanger?]

**Disclaimer:was that really a cliff hanger hmmmm...I gotta say a yes and no because hes read it on other fanfics**

Riku and Diasuke:yes this chapter is finally over hes gonna right about us now

Yeah sure yup yes ok okay OK OKAY YES YEAH SURE YUP

[Wierd enjoy my brothers fanfic about...wierd stuff like pokemon]


	6. Chapter 6:You got us caughtAgain

Chapter 6:You got us caught...Again

**Disclaimer:I hate Hate me now lets gang up and kill barney**

What the hell does that have to do with owning and not owning stuff

**Disclaimer:Nothing**

.....I hate you

**Disclaimer:Good we can kill barney now**

Just stop talking -_-

Munchlax:The disclaimers only supposed to talk once

I know

[just start the Chapter]

Buizel:Enjoy

Kieth Woke up from a deep sleep and found him Solana and Lunick being dragged across the temple "Wheres Kate"Kieth asked "Quiet" Nelson said "Kellyn took her said he was gonna kill us all if Kate Refused to go on a date with him"Lunick said "And?" Kieth asked. "She said yes and I know it sounds like a shock to you but it was to protect us" Lunick answered "Quiet" Nelson Repeated "Nelson why does that ring a bell...wait!Your Rich Boy Nelson well you were and you...I met you before!" Kieth said trying to stall Nelson it worked. Nelson stopped turned around and said "Keep talking and Ill pull the trigger on the gun and kill you right here". "Well I know you to Nelson who wouldnt know you with your...good looks" Solana said trying to flatter him Nelson just stuck the gun out and pulled the trigger "Aaaaah" Kieth,Solana,and Lunick yelled before realizing he had shot it at the ground "I dont miss twice you know"Nelson said turning around and glaring at The three of them "If you dont shut up Ill pull this trigger right on your friend heres head"Nelson pulled Kieth Kieth didnt know when to stop "You wouldnt dare I always thought you were cool and had the best pokemon and you were strong enough to enter all the leagues and become Champion without a scratch on your pokemon" Kieth said in a desperate voice Nelson turned around "y-y-you really think so" he asked "Yeah of course you could beat every trainer in the world without a scratch on your pokemon" Kieth answered "Nelson stopped completely and started scratching the back of his head "I bet I could....No I wont let you flatter me...But I know I could...No I have orders...but becoming champion of every league sounds inviting...AAAAAAGGGHHHH"He yelled and pulled the trigger the bullet flew right into Kieths leg "AAAAAAAAAHHHH" He yelled and held his leg. Nelson had run away so Solana and Lunick helped Kieth who was holding Kieth up looked at him and said "Kieth you got us caught...again" Kieth looked at Lunick and grinned "Yeah and I got us out of it...again"


	7. Chapter 7: A visit to Keith's Parents!

**Chapter 7: A visit to Keith's Parents**

**Disclaimer: LET'S WATCH A MOVIE!**

No!

**Disclaimer: Please?**

No!

Chimchar: JUST READ!

Well…. Kate was flying in the chopper towards a little port to get help for Keith! But what she didn't know is that this little port town was where Keith's Parent's live Yeah I know boyfriend and girlfriend and neither of them no each others parents… ANYWAYS! Back to the story "I don't like hospitable beds they are very uncomfortable" A orange haired kid would keep complaining "Oh Shut Up Keith" A young girl with orange hair as well replied. "Whoa! Steady there Kate!" yelled another boy this one a bit taller than Keith and wearing a different ranger uniform "Kate's doing fine!" The boy named Keith replied "So… Kate where exactly are we going? " "We are going to a port named… Campbell Port" Kate said. "Do they sell soup there?" Was a grinning Keith's response "Oh…? Wait they do! I remember now! I live here! " "Ok we'll stop here for a while and visit you parents Keith" Kate suddenly jerked the controller's and landed (pretty badly) in the landing spot. The first one out was Keith and then, Kate, followed by Solana and Lunick. Suddenly a girl came running up and said "KEITH! ITS NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN! FAMILY KEITHS HERE!!! " And almost as suddenly as the girl appeared a small explosion happened and a guy that looked the exact same as Keith flew onto the roof. He looked around and first he noticed Kate and then Keith "You girl how old are you?" he said running up with measuring tape in his hand "I'm Fifteen" Kate replied as the boy without asking started taking measurements of her height and width "Hmm… Same Height… Same Width…. Same Age… Travelling with Keith… I've got it! You're his girlfriend!" The Boy said. "Tikal Calm down… 1) You are right 2) stop measuring everyone you meet And now for Kate 1) we are not clone's 2) Yes we are twins 3) My brother is a scientist (in his dreams) 4) Yes he is perverted and 5) We are identical twins and that's about it" Keith explained to both of them. But of course his brother was not looking he was looking at the couple behind Keith and Kate Staring at the sky "Is that what couples do?" Tikal asked. Lunick suddenly yelled HAH! I TOLD YOU THAT YOU CAN SEE THE MOON IN THE AFTERNOON YOU OWE ME TWENTY-FIVE DOLLAS! Solana Just sighed and said "You found the bear that I confiscated didn't you" "Huh? Pr-pr-pretty lady need help getting up" Lunick said then fainting with a smile on his face [ did that have to do anything with the story?] {No I just wanted someone to drink before drinking age} AND THAT CONCLUED THE AWESOMELY DELICOUS SCRUMPTIOUS! CHAPTA! OF DOOM!_

**Well that was amusing**

**Lunick: Y-y-you promi-sed me a-a-a cookie!**

**Tikal: FIRE LAZA OF DOOMNESS!**

**Groudon: Hello and the next few chapters are a special "movie" about ME! THE BEST! And Kyogre! THE WORST… and Rayquaza THE MOST SCARIEST CREATURE OF ALL TIME! So look forward to it!**

**BYE!**


End file.
